


Skinny Dipping AU

by Futurefangirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angsty-ish, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Drunk Tony, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Tony totally has a Farrari F12, cautious steve, clint and natasha are up to something, daring natasha, drunk ass Tony, ignore pepper, she does not exist in this au, type A Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futurefangirl/pseuds/Futurefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve have feelings for each other but neither will admit it. Clint and Natasha decide to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is a Part Two coming soon
> 
> Can we just ignore Pepper for this AU Please??

Steve POV:  
Steve had no idea how Natasha had convinced him to go skinny dipping but he was pretty sure there was quite a bit of alcohol involved; but, before he had time to re-think the spontaneous decision, he found himself on the shoreline of a lake in the middle of the night with Natasha stripping down only 10 feet away. Judging by the hissing and gasping coming from Natasha as she stepped in the water he was pretty sure the water was going to be very close to the temperature of the ice he spent 50 years trapped in. It also just dawned on him that he had not brought a towel. The lack of preparation put into this little excursion was beginning to stress Steve out. “C’mon, Cap!” Natasha yelled from the reflective waves. She was already up to her waist leaving only her boobs, shoulders, and head out of the water. 

Steve thought of how many guys hoped they could see Natasha without a shirt like this. However, the privilege was wasted on him. Steve had not been attracted to women since he had been taken from the ice. As Nick had once said, “The man that went into that ice is not the same one as the one that came out.” He had no idea how right he really was. 

“I don’t think I’m coming in. It looks cold, and I didn’t pack a towel.” “Oh, my god! Steve, do not make me come out there and drag you in. You need to live a little.” Steve huffed but began taking off his clothes. He neatly folded them into a small stack on the shore before slowly dipping one toe in the icy water, as expected the water was just that. He immediately yanked his toe away from the freezing surf. “Oh, hell no!” Steve yelled to Natasha. “You’ll get used to the temperature after a while.” She replied, now up to her shoulders. After a few more tries, Steve finally began walking into the water. “ohshit ohshit ohshit ohshit” Steve mumbled under his breath. Eventually, he was completely submerged in the water and swimming alongside Natasha.

Tony’s POV:   
Tony waltzed out of the red Ferrari and jovially slurred, “Clint Barton, this is the time you and I shall finally unite in manly friendship.” “Okay, Tony. Maybe it is best if we go home, you are pretty hammered right now.” “Nonsense. Tonight, we bond by jumping in the freezing-as-hell water and inadvertently seeing each other’s junk. Thereby, becoming best buddies.” he punctuated the last statement by tapping Clint’s nose. He giggled and stumbled to the water’s edge, ever-so-often pausing to toss away an article of clothing. He was completely naked by the time the chilly water washed over his toes. Clint, still leaning on the expensive car, rolled his eyes at himself, as he gave in to Tony’s request and made his way to the shoreline to stand, now also naked, next to his intoxicated friend. Tony looked down at Clint’s bare crotch and then his own, eventually, he gave Clint a drunken smile and said matter-of-factly, “We have dig bicks.”  
Clint gave an uncomfortable and unsure laugh and plunged into the water. Tony gave a shrug and dived in after him.

Clint’s POV:   
It was no mystery to Clint the reason Tony had drank so much this evening. Clint watched as Tony’s lighthearted presence was constricted by the knowledge that Steve and Natasha had gone out together and were giggling as they left the Avengers Headquarters. Tony had turned away from the window he had been viewing the scene from and for a second or two Clint noticed the Ark reactor on Tony’s chest flicker as he leaned his forehead against the wall and squeezed his eyes shut. Clint was well aware of the fact that Tony and Steve liked each other, and, for that matter, so was Natasha.

One night after training, the topic of Natasha and Clint’s conversation had somehow turned to Steve and Tony’s obvious mutual affection for each other. They agreed that something must be done to bring them together.   In the end, it was decided that in order for the two of them they simply needed to be in the same place at the same time, the lake, at a certain time, night, and Voila! True love would be born. Okay, maybe they had a small backup plan to give the two a small nudge. A nudge which Natasha should be orchestrating right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve’s POV:  
Natasha and Steve had been discussing the rest of the members of the Avengers team when the topic of discussion turned to Tony. Steve felt the color rush to his cheeks at the mention of his long-time crush’s name and was suddenly very grateful for the dark cover night provided over his face. Something changed in the tone of Natasha’s voice when she mentioned Tony. She sounded almost cautious.  
“You know, don’t you?” Steve accused.  
“Know what?” innocently inquired Natasha, blinking her eyes.  
Steve narrowed his eyes at her, “Oh, drop the act. I know you know I like Tony. It’s not a big deal, he could never like me back he is as straight as they come.”  
She paused a moment before replying, “What makes you so sure?”  
He sighed heavily, “He has slept with more women than an active duty.”  
“A what?”  
“Never mind”  
“I don’t know, Steve. He hasn’t been with a woman since he pulled you out of that ice.” The subtle rise of color in Steve’s face did not go unnoticed by Natasha. “I will leave you to dwell on your school-girl crush while I go get us towels from the car.” 

Natasha’s POV:  
The plan was officially in action. Natasha ran to find Clint and Tony’s clothes. She collected them and brought them closer to where Steve had neatly folded his. She carefully sorted through the heap of clothes to find Tony’s shirt she folded it and switched it with Steve’s. Then she ran back down to the water’s edge and glanced at her watch,12:27, three minutes until Clint and Tony were supposed to leave the water. Now all there was to do was wait.

Tony’s POV:  
By the time Clint and Tony left the water Tony had sobered up quite a bit. He wasn't sure that the were getting out at the right spot but he was pretty drunk when they got in and when they exited the water they saw their clothes on the shore. Tony pulled on his underwear and pants, but when he put on his shirt it was not only slightly too big, but also he was almost positive he came here in a black t-  
shirt. He was looking down at the questionable shirt when he heard, “Tony?” from behind him. Tony turned and found himself looking into the piercing blue eyes of the one and only Steve Rogers.  
“What are you doing here?” they both asked at the same time. Steve rubbed the back of his neck and laughed awkwardly.  
“Natasha convinced me to come,”Steve said  
Tony chuckled and admitted that he had no idea who’s idea it had been to go skinny-dipping. During the silence that followed this exchange Tony realized that Steve’s shirt was about a size too small for him and with his skin already damp from swimming, the shirt clung to his toned body in all the right places. Not long after making these observations he realized that Steve was wearing his shirt. The one Tony was currently wearing must be Steve’s.  
“tony? Tony? TONY?” Steve had been trying to get Tony’s attention.  
“Yeah?”  
“How did you get that shirt on without noticing that it wasn’t yours??”, Clearly, Steve had made similar observations, “I mean the one you came here in was black mine is white.”  
“I was pretty drunk when we left the house, I didn’t want to ask Clint what color my shirt was, so I just kind of went with it. And anyway, you did the same thing.” Tony said as he bashfully looked at the ground in front of Steve’s feet.  
Steve raised his eyebrows and gave Tony a small smirk. “I suppose you will be wanting this back then,” he said as he reached his arms behind his back (giving Tony a wonderful view of his extremely toned biceps) and pulled the too-small T-shirt over his head. He held it out to Tony.  
“Are you trying to torture me?” Tony muttered under his breath.  
“What was that?” Steve asked.  
“Nothing. Guess you will be wanting this back too.” Tony took off Steve’s shirt and held it toward him.   Steve took a step closer to Tony and put his hand on the offered shirt. Tony mirrored his movement. Neither man could help noticing the small distance between their faces, words only came in whispers, both could hear the other’s breath, both felt their hearts like jackhammers in their chests, and sexual tension was thick in the air between them.  
“Thanks,” Steve whispered breathlessly as his hand tightened around the shirt in Tony’s hand. “No problem,” Tony breathed staring only at Steve’s lips.  
“Can I um… can I…”, Tony began but before he could finish Steve had grabbed his face in both hands, dropping the shirts on the ground, and leaned down to close the distance between their lips. Tony was surprised at first but the surprise did not last long. He immediately responded, their lips moved in synch. Quickly, the kiss became desperate, Tony’s tongue flicked across Steve’s bottom lip. Steve immediately allowed Tony in. Steve pulled Tony close, their bare skin was touching. His hands moved quickly, exploring Tony’s muscled back. He entwined his hands in Tony’s thick hair and tugged a little. Tony pulled away from the kiss slightly and moaned. Steve took this opportunity to kiss Tony’s jaw and neck. Steve sucked the exposed skin on Tony’s clavicle and got a whimper in reply.  
“What?”  
“That’ll leave a mark”  
“I know,” Steve replied with a smirk.  
After leaving a sizable hickey on Tony’s skin Steve gave Tony another passionate kiss and pulled away.  
“Are you finally mine?”  
“You don't know how long I have waited to hear you say those words,” Tony replied.  
Steve pulled Tony into a hug. Looking over Steve’s shoulder he saw Clint and Natasha fist bumping and cheering. He only rolled his eyes and nuzzled closer into Steve’s neck.


End file.
